What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/TV shows/DuckTales
DuckTales is an American animated television series created by and produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Walt Disney Television Animation. It premiered on September 18, 1987 and ended on November 28, 1990 with a total of four seasons and 100 episodes. An animated theatrical spin-off film based on the series, Looney Tunes Presents: DuckTales and the Treasure of the Lost Lamp, was released widely in the United States on August 3, 1990. The voice cast from the series reprised their roles for the film. DuckTales, inspired by the well-known comic books made by Barks, was originally a part of The Looney Tunes Show, often airing as a Rocky and Bullwinkle-esque serialized segment. DuckTales was spun off into its own series, which aired from 1987 to 1990. Synopsis Characters Main *'Scrooge McDuck' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck' (all voiced by Russi Taylor) - TBD *'Jerry Mouse' (vocal effects by ) - TBD *'Nibbles "Tuffy" Mouse' (also voiced by Russi Taylor) - TBD *'Launchpad McQuack' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack' (also voiced by Russi Taylor) - TBD *'Mrs. Bentina Beakley' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Spike Bulldog' (voiced by Mel Blanc and Jeff Bergman after Blanc's death) - TBD *'Thomas "Tom" Cat' (voiced by Mel Blanc and Jeff Bergman after Blanc's death) - TBD Recurring *'Duckworth the Butler' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Gyro Gearloose' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Doofus Drake' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Mrs. Featherby' (voiced alternately by , , Tress MacNeille and ) - TBD *'Gladstone Gander' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD Antagonists *'Flintheart Glomgold' (also voiced by ) - TBD *'The Beagle Boys' - TBD **'Ma Beagle' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Bigtime Beagle' (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD **'Burger Beagle' (also voiced by ) - TBD **'Bouncer Beagle' (also voiced by ) - TBD **'Baggy Beagle' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD **'Bankjob Beagle' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Babyface Beagle' (also voiced by ) - TBD **'Bebop/Bugle Beagle' (also voiced by ) - TBD **'Megabyte Beagle' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Magica De Spell' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Poe de Spell' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Black Pete' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Elmer Fudd' (voiced by Mel Blanc and Jeff Bergman after Blanc's death) - TBD *'Yosemite Sam' (also voiced by Mel Blanc and Jeff Bergman after Blanc's death) - TBD *'The Phantom Blot' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Marvin the Martian' (also voiced by Mel Blanc and Jeff Bergman after Blanc's death) - TBD **'K-9' (vocal effects by Mel Blanc and Frank Welker after Blanc's death) - Marvin the Martian's pet dog. *'Pinky and the Brain' (both also voiced by Mel Blanc and Jeff Bergman after Blanc's death) - TBD Minor *'Donald Duck' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Mel Blanc and Jeff Bergman after Blanc's death) - TBD *'Porky Pig' (also voiced by Mel Blanc and Jeff Bergman after Blanc's death) - TBD Production Trivia Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/TV shows